


Melodious Discordancy

by PhantomPhangirl352



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Being Cocky, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship, erik is his own warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhangirl352/pseuds/PhantomPhangirl352
Summary: Christine is overworked, underpaid and absolutely DONE with everyone. With singing out of her life, she is simply sleepwalking everyday. That's when Erik enters her life and infuses it with music again. But will these two manage to combine their spirits and voices without butting heads?
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Christine Daae believed she was a good person. Or at least, a reasonably tolerable person. Sure, she wasn't on track to becoming employee of the month at the quaint, little coffee shop she was employed at for the past year, but she was certain she was doing a decent enough job. Then why had the entire universe conspired against her to deliver the worst possible morning imaginable on her birthday of all days?  
"Are you okay?" Meg Giry, her best friend since diapers and semi-adopted sister asked her as she bustled in behind the counter with a tray in hand, laden with freshly baked, half eaten brownies.  
"That is up for debate."  
Meg gave her a sympathetic look, realizing Christine's talk with her perfect dreamboat boyfriend, Raoul did not go as optimally as she hoped.  
Christine sighed as she painfully recollected Raoul's parting words to her. 

"It's not you, it's me."  
"I just feel like we're headed in different directions"  
"You're going to make someone so happy someday"  
Full of cliches. What had she ever seen in him? Apart from his stunning good looks and loaded bank account, of course.

"Chris, honey, I know you're upset and I fully intend to support you through your wallowing stage with copius amounts of ice-cream but right now, I really need you to cover the table in the corner. That guy is mama's friend and he's been waiting for a ridiculously long time."  
She glanced over to the table and saw a masked man with a sullen expression inspecting the place critically with his headphones on. Her stomach turned.  
"Meg, please. If he's your mother's friend, why don't you take his order? He seems like a Ted Bundy-type and I'm seriously not in the mood to get kidnapped and murdered." Christine pleaded, giving Meg her classic teary, puppy dog expression.  
"Wow, does hallmark know about you? Cus you're a natural. And no, I can't take his order, I already have 3 tables waiting. Now, shoo."  
Rolling her eyes, Christine strolled over to the mysterious stranger with her notepad.

"Hey! What can I get you?" she chirped with her best fake cheery voice.  
"Is this place always so poorly managed or does this only happen when Madame Giry isn't here to supervise?"  
Stunned by his sudden rudeness, Christine simply gaped at him, feeling like an idiot.  
"Of course, I wouldn't care but I am an investor here hence, the question."  
Again, Christine found herself speechless and her face growing hot.  
"My dear, are you ill? Or deaf? You're not mute because I heard you speak not 10 seconds ago. And I suppose, it would be a charity to impute your unbecoming rudeness to the languor of ill-health but I am nothing if not generous."  
Finally, finding her voice, Christine snapped back at this stranger, "Um excuse me? We're doing the best we can here. It just happens to be a busy day"  
"Sure" He muttered in disbelief. "Just go fetch me a dark roast coffee."  
Without her customary smile, Christine stormed off. Of course, he ordered the most bitter, disgusting coffee possible. He probably considers it a matter of pride and thinks it makes him better than everyone else here. Resisting the urge to fart in the man's general direction or lick his straw before giving it to him, Christine brought him his coffee at a leisurely pace to provoke him and give her another reason for conflict. But, the masked man satisfied himself with giving her a cold look and went back to listening to his music. Probably some hip-hop trash, thought Christine hoping she didn't have to see the man again anytime soon.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg hurried over to Christine after finishing their shifts with a small and delicate gift-wrapped card in hand.  
"You owe me. Big time." declared Christine with a glare.  
"Is this about that customer?" Meg laughed "He puts up a rude front but, he's a sweetheart, trust me."  
Not even slightly convinced but too exhausted to argue Christine started to eye her present hopefully which Meg promptly handed over with a mischievous smile. Careful not to tear what might be the only birthday present she would be receiving today, Christine methodically untaped the gaudy, shiny covering to unveil a gift certificate for a week's worth of free voice lessons at the Garnier Academy of Music! With tears threatening to spill over, Christine managed a weak thank you and compensated for it with a hug so strong Meg nearly choked.  
"Easy there, babe" giggled Meg and then continued with a more solemn expression " I know how it's been difficult to devote yourself to music after your dad passed away but, Chris, this is what he would want." Christine simply nodded, unable to fully express the gratitude and love she felt for her friend right in that moment. Since her dad died a year ago, she had all but given up singing. It somehow seemed wrong, a betrayal of sorts, to keep singing after the man who inspired her voice passed away.  
Meg bit her lip, as if she was stopping herself from saying more.  
"What?" asked Christine, with a sense of foreboding.  
"Um, there's just one catch. You remember my mom's friend, Erik? Yeah...um, he actually works there as a teacher and he teaches only the best students there but since you're close to mama, he actually agreed to take your lessons privately."  
Christine felt like someone had just knocked the air out of her.  
Erik. So that's his name. Rude, angry, bitter Erik was going to be her teacher. Why couldn't she have just one good thing in her life?  
But she was unwilling to direct her frustrations out on Meg, who only wanted the best for her.  
"Thank you, it's perfect." lied Christine, already preparing herself for what could possibly be the worst week of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her prayers, the dreaded day finally arrived. The day she began her singing lessons with Erik.  
Christine's brain was in tumult, and her heart in insurrection. Men in masks weren't generally worthy of trust, were they?  
But Christine remembered how she didn't always feel that way about masked men. Unbidden, an old memory reemerged in her mind. She had a disturbing crush on V from 'V for Vendetta' years ago and she had fantasied about a masked stranger entering her life and changing it beyond recognition for the longest time. But Christine was determined to hate Erik and no amount of former childish longing could change her mind about that.

Walking to the Garnier Academy, she had ample time to reflect. Music was her life, once. She couldn't blow this opportunity simply because she wasn't mature enough to let go of a silly grudge. Besides, her performance reflected back on Madame Giry and Meg, and even the thought of embarrassing them filled her with dread. Taking a deep breath, Christine prepared to shield herself with a barrier of ice-cold civility and treat Erik with utmost cordiality despite her true feelings.  
Once she entered the building, she realized she had no clue which room her class was in. The last thing she wanted was to annoy Erik again with her tardiness, so Christine quickly whipped out her phone to call him when she heard someone singing from one of the rooms. Hypnotized by that beautiful voice, Christine walked towards that room. Opening the door, she stopped herself from calling out to the stranger when he continued his song. That voice was easily the sweetest, most melodious one to ever bless her ears. He seemed to be singing a song in some foreign language she could not understand. She found in the melody an indescribable sadness. The singer sang the refrain very low, very lingeringly; It came out like the saddest cadence of a funeral hymn. When his song ended, all the room seemed to darken and her heart sank; grief weighing it down. Christine had not felt such passion for music in years. She walked in further and discovered Erik to be the mystery singer. Rolling her eyes, she silently reprimanded herself for not seeing that revelation coming. She remembered how her father, in his deathbed, had promised to send her an angel of music from heaven. In spite of her vehement dislike of the man, maybe, just maybe, Erik could be that angel for her. Suddenly, she was filled with vigor and made a promise to herself, to give her soul to music.

"Are you planning on wasting the entire class listening to me or would you like to try your hand at singing as well, Ms. Daaé?" came Erik's voice, jolting Christine out of her thoughts. Nodding vigorously, Christine took her place by Erik's side waiting for further instruction.  
Having considered her in leisure, he said,"I don't generally take on new students but Madame Giry insisted I make an exception. Lucky for you, I owe her a significant amount of favours and could not refuse. So, I sincerely hope for both our sakes, that your singing skills aren't at par with your waitressing skills."  
Christine coloured slighted,"I cannot promise to meet your expectations when it comes to my vocal skills but I can assure you that I will work as hard as I possibly can." After a brief pause, she continued to speak, now at a very rapid pace,"Also, despite your position of authority over me, I have to tell you that I don't appreciate the arrogant tone you take with me. If we want this to be a productive class, can we at least try to like each other?"  
Taken aback by her sudden outburst, Erik was dumbstruck for a few moments.  
'Very well. I apologize if I came across as- arrogant? I believe you said?'  
Refusing to feel ashamed for standing up for herself, Christine answered promptly with a sweet smile,"Yes, I said arrogant. Now, shall we begin?"

\------------------------------------------------------

Two hours passed by faster than she anticipated. Feeling more like herself than ever before, Christine was filled with a sense of purpose.  
"Well? Did I meet your impossibly high standards, Maestro?" she questioned, with a laugh.  
Her confidence in her performance for the last 2 hours began to waver when Erik did not answer her immediately. He seemed a million worlds away.  
"My dear, your voice is perfection incarnate." His response was, oddly, sincere.  
"Thank you" Christine shyly muttered.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Walking back home, she texted Meg, who was begging for details of her class, to come over for a movie night with pizza if she really wanted to know. Smiling to herself, she began to wonder why she was so apprehensive about her lesson in the first place? Now, the world seemed to be full of promise. Christine could finally let go of her silent revolt against the monotony of her life. Pushing down a throb of fear of the unknown, she let the charm of adventure sweeten the sensations she was feeling and eagerly awaited her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed sooner than Christine expected. Her last class was tomorrow and she wasn't sure if she was ready to say goodbye. Erik and her had come a long way from their bickering first encounter at the cafe all those days ago. She had never thought that this masked stranger would have had the power to turn her life around and give it meaning. Sure, she didn't have any solid plans about how to continue her music after the class was over but hey, it was a start, right? She would work more shifts and save enough money to take a break and focus on training her voice to a professional level and maybe after that she could work as a singer somewhere. No place too fancy would take her but she could start somewhere small. As long as she was singing, Christine knew she would be happy.

"Hey! Snap out of it, girl! You're not even paying attention to the show!"

Bringing an abrupt end to her daydreaming, Meg sprawled her legs on the Christine's lap, spilling a good amount of popcorn on the couch in the process.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just a little bummed about my vocal lessons ending. Time really flies with Erik."

Meg scrunched up her face in confusion as she sat up and said, "You mean, time flies with music, right? Don't you like, hate Erik's guts or whatever?"

Christine blushed with embarrassment as she remembered that yes, she was supposed to hate him. He was an arrogant ass and she was just warming up to him because of his association with music. But that didn't excuse his actions or make him someone worthy of being a friend or a boyf- . Mortified by where her mind was going Christine was scrambling to find words and managed to sputter out," Yeah, I mean, he obviously sucks as a human being but he's not half bad as a teacher y'know."

"Honey, he's the best in the biz." Meg corrected her as she stuffed her mouth with another handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, whatever, Let's just focus on the TV show. I'm literally so confused right now. Why did you have to pick a Spanish show with such a complicated plot, Meg?"

"Because it's only the best show ever!" Meg exclaimed with half amusement and half annoyance.

Laughing, Christine managed to keep her friend's attention on Netflix and avoid addressing the strange flutterings in her chest that came up in the presence of a certain masked individual.

\------------------------------------------------

Feeling truly breathless after her final lesson, Christine just stood there, unsure of what to do. How do you say goodbye to someone whom you're supposed to hate but also owe so much to? Luckily for her, Erik broke the silence.

"Well, that was quite the performance, Ms. Daae. You have show significant progress in a very short time. You have a gift that shouldn't be squandered."

He seemed like he was about to say more but stopped himself. For the first time in their interactions, he seemed uncomfortable and not completely in control of his surroundings.

"Er- yeah. Heh. Really, thanks for the lessons, Erik. Means a lot."

Running his hands through his hair Erik sighed," Yes. Of course. It wasn't any trouble at all. Especially for someone as exceptional as-. I mean, especially for someone who is so close to Madame Giry." 

"Oh, yeah. I guess I should go then." Christine waited for him to say something. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to say but she knew she didn't want to leave that room. She wanted a reason to stay.

After a long pregnant pause, Erik said "Yes, it's getting late." 

Disappointed, Christine gave him one last nod, and left the room. As she made her way across the street, contemplating her future and how music fit into it, she realized she left her phone at the Garnier Academy. Perhaps a twisted part deep inside her did that on purpose so she would have an excuse to see Erik again. Shaking her head, she asked herself why she would do that before being hit by the full extent of her feelings. Christine realized that her feelings for Erik had surpassed those of a regular student-teacher relationship. Rushing back to the academy, Christine felt herself being filled by a kind of exhilaration and ecstasy that she only felt after a performance. Pushing open the door of her music class, she felt her heart stop. 

A gorgeous woman had her arms wrapped around Erik and seemed to be leaning in for a kiss. Erik spotted Christine immediately and pushed the woman off himself.  
Before he could say anything, Christine rushed out.  
"Christine, wait!"  
Ignoring his plea, she kept running.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful day.

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the air was just the right amount of chilly and the Garnier Academy looked picturesque against such a stunning backdrop with its pink tinted brown stone framed by the golden sun rays. Christine could even hear the birds singing. The brightness of the day clashed painfully with the dark turmoil in her heart. Her heart skittered as she stepped inside. In her mind, she saw a flash of last night's incident.  
Erik. With some glamorous woman.  
Even remembering them together left a bitter taste in Christine's mouth. She tried to shake off that memory and focus on what she came there to do. Apologize to Erik about the intrusion, grab her phone and get the hell out. Almost immediately, she spotted him parting ways with a pair of acquaintances. Every fibre of her was straining against the interaction, but she forced her legs to move before he left. Erik glanced up at her with the red-rimmed eyes of someone who hasn't had a night's sleep.

Christine smiled weakly ," Hey. Um, yeah. I just wanted to apologize for barging in like that last night. I actually left my phone in the music room but after I saw you guys I was just too embarrassed to get it. Heh." Mortified with how awful her explanation was, she averted his gaze. What was it about this man's presence that flustered her so?

"Yes, your phone. I noticed it lying on the table. You should take better care of your possessions, Ms.Daae." He reached into his pocket and handed over her phone. "Also, I must apologize for what you witnessed last night. I assure you that nothing improper took place. I take my job here very seriously and would never defile its sanctity and-"

"Stop" Christine laughed to hide how horrified she felt inside. " You don't have to explain anything to me. Relax. I'm not going to snitch on you if that's what you're worried about."

Erik took a step back, as if he was contemplating fleeing the scene. Seeing him act all nervous, Christine felt her heart soften and this must have reflected on her face because Erik visibly relaxed as well. Erik held her gaze captive and filled her with nervous energy. On regaining his composure he said," Christine, we must speak more on your future in music. It's time you quit your job in that little coffee place and focus all your energy in your true calling."

A light in Christine's eyes flickered and vanished almost immediately." While I would love to focus more on singing, I also have bills to pay. Maybe when I save enough, I could try to go back to classes or something."

"No, no!" Erik exclaimed, clearly distressed. "Your voice will be weakened by the years of disuse. All our hard work will be for nothing. No, wait." Rubbing his forehead in frustration, his eyes suddenly lit up. "There is a fundraiser in the academy this weekend. You must sing then. Of course, you will be suitably financially compensated for your work. Perhaps, you could sing the jewel song or an aria from the magic flute? No, that's too much work and not enough time. We will come up with a decent alternative. Just leave it all to me."

There was a flash of panic in Christine's eyes. "Oh, wow." she replied with obviously feigned enthusiasm. "Erik, thank you. I'm very flattered and grateful for all that you've done for me but I'm not sure I can do this. It's very sudden."

"Christine, Christine." Erik said in a formidable voice, both honeyed and sharp. "You have nothing to be frightened of. You have a voice that could make angels weep. All you need to do is trust me. I can take you where you need to be. You belong on the stage. Do not deny yourself, my dear, do not waste your gift."

Her heart still hammering, Christine drew a shaky breath. She imagined herself working at the cafe for another year or more, just scraping enough to make ends meet. As much as she loved working with the Girys, she knew she was their charity case. The cafe had slowly become an aching reminder of the stagnancy in her own life. She needed to make some changes or she couldn't go on. Maybe she was making a huge mistake, maybe this was going to be a disaster but, this was a disaster she was willing to endure if it meant keeping her close to music and to Erik.

Mustering all her courage, Christine said "Alright, I'll sing."

For the first time, she saw Erik give her a genuine smile and it lit up her world. It would almost be worth embarrassing herself in front of all those patrons to see him smile like that. She smiled back at him and everything else seemed to vanish.

"Erik, darling." came a smooth voice.

The woman from last night was back. This time Christine could really see her face. She was a natural beauty, all huge hazel eyes and copper red curls with the grace of a dancer. Every move of hers oozed charisma as she made her way down to where Erik and Christine were standing. Standing up next to Erik, she intertwined her arm with his and smiled dangerously at Christine. "Who's your little friend, darling?" 

Every muscle in Erik's body seemed to tense up as she came. Sighing, he said ," This is my student, Christine Daae. I was just offering her a singing job." And with the ghost of a smile, he added," She is talented beyond belief." 

Still unnerved from the presence of this mysterious woman, Christine looked at her curiously with a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm really sorry about last night. It was an accident, I swear."

The woman laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it, sweetie. I should be the one apologizing really. I have a hard time keeping my hands off Erik sometimes."

Erik stiffened,"I think your father is looking for you. You should probably leave." 

The woman's entire demeanor changed and she looked like she was on the verge of spitting venom. But on remembering Christine's presence there, she quickly cooled down. "I was headed home anyway. Thought I'd day hello." Turning towards Christine, the woman drawled ," Well, it was lovely to meet you, honey." 

Before she could leave the building, Christine called out," Wait! I didn't catch your name!"

With a laugh, the woman declared," I am Luciana, Erik's childhood sweetheart." 

Erik ran his hand through his hair and snapped," Luciana, that's enough."

As this Luciana left with another smirk on her face, Christine turned towards Erik, attempting to keep a neutral expression. "I should head out too. Text me when you want to rehearse, okay?"

"Ah, alright. I'll come up with a suitable arrangement to get you ready by time."

"Okay, then. Bye." 

Once again, Christine found herself escaping the academy with watery eyes. Jealousy seized her, bent her double around the sick truth of it. But for better or for worse, she was stuck with Erik. Their lives had collided so forcefully that she was not sure if she could ever untangle her life with his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't fill the mug so much! You still have to put whipped cream in it!" 

Meg snapped at Christine as she came back from serving lattes to a gaggle of giggling tween girls. 

She sighed. She woke up extra early this morning to give herself a little pep talk in front of the mirror. Christine was tired of second guessing herself when it came to singing. She would crush this. She would be an overnight sensation. She was going to dazzle the audience. Or at least, that's what the reflection in the mirror told her. Whatever the result might be, she was diving in head first. As she was thinking about her class in the evening, she overfilled a customer's hot chocolate just be a little bit.

"Ugh, so annoying" she muttered to herself, grabbing a spoon to empty the mug.

Meg grabbed the whipped cream from the counter and heaped in a rather generous amount as she studied Christine with suspicious eyes. "Why are you being such a grump? It's not even that early in the morning."

Christine frowned. She thought she was doing a spectacular job at keeping her nerves together. "Meg, I feel fine. Just a little distracted."

"That seems to be a pattern since you started your lessons." Meg narrowed her eyes at Christine while shaking her head. "Are you absolutely sure that you're not hiding anything at all from me?"

"You're acting so dramatic. Honestly, it's nothing..." 

"Alright, alright. But you know you can talk to me about anything right? We haven't been hanging out as much since you started rehearsing for your big debut, which I'm super proud of by the way." Meg said in a rush. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about..." 

"Oh, wait. There's a new customer. We'll talk later, okay? After the performance, let's plan a girl's night or something!" Christine silently thanked the heavens above for sending in a customer. She was certain that Meg saw right through her lies and she would soon be spilling out everything about her and Erik and Luciana.

Using the customer that just walked in as a valid excuse to escape from her friend, Christine rushed to take a his order.

\----------------

At the Garnier academy, Christine waited anxiously for Erik's opinion on her performance. She had now to come to see how meticulous Erik could be when it came to her singing. If she thought his teaching was strict before, now it was straight up nazi-esque. She felt dread coiling like a snake within her. Erik's mask betrayed none of his thoughts. Christine imagined how easy it would be to just grab his mask and see what he was hiding...

"Ms. Daae." Erik cleared his throat.

Putting an abrupt end to her secret plan, she nodded her head with attention, steeling herself mentally for whatever he says, no matter how harsh. 

"Your singing was stunning as usual. You have also improved your posture significantly; you're not slipping anymore." Despite saying positive things his voice seemed a little strained. At this point she could learn to read his moods through his voice even if his facial expressions were a mystery to her.

"But...? There's something missing, isn't there?" Christine huffed. It was physically painful to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yes. You're singing all the right notes but it's like someone hollowed you out and filled you with feathers. You sing like an automaton. Not a person with real passion which I know you possess! Why are you holding yourself back?" Erik's frustration was visible.

"Why do you always expect so much from me? If you want me to fix something in my song the tell me and be specific about it! Your vagueness isn't helping me." She felt an awful combination of rage and marrow-deep embarrassment inside her but she refused to let Erik see her anger wavering and stood to her full height.

Erik blinked at her, his neck muscles went rigid. "Christine. Listen to me. I am not expecting anything from you that you can't give. You have so much passion in you. Let it seep into your singing. Pour your heart and soul into your song. Imagine you're serenading someone you love. No distractions- only you and him. "

Almost without realizing it, Erik had come to a maddeningly close proximity to her. His hand traced the air above her cheek, without actually touching her. For a second, she was sure they were going to kiss. Her desire for him was emanating off her like heat. Just as she gathered her courage to finally go for it, Erik jerked back.

"That will be all for today." He turned his back to her and started fussing over some music sheets.

Completely confused over what just happened, Christine gave him a tight-lipped smile which probably looked more like a grimace and left the room in a dazed state. As she reached the exit, compelling herself not to cry, she let out a half-strangled laugh realizing how almost every time she left the academy was in tears. 

No. Just no.

Enough was enough. Christine wasn't content with being treated like this. Without really even deciding what she was going to say, she marched back to the music room.  
Erik was on the phone with someone, whispering angrily. "Yes. Yes, she's gone, not that it's any of your concern." After a pause he sighed. "Luciana, I'm sorry. Alright? I'll make it up to you at dinner tonight." Sensing her presence he turned around and saw Christine at the door and quickly hung up the phone.

She took a deep breath and ventured into dangerous territory. "Is she your girlfriend?" Christine asked in a low voice.

Erik thankfully did not question her sudden entrance. "It's much more complicated than that." He answered slowly, weighing each word. "Her father, Giovanni had employed me when I was a teenager. He was like family." He gave her a sad smile. "I lived with him while Luciana was away at a boarding school. But she came back at every holiday, so we did spend a significant amount of time around each other." Erik looked at her wondering if she would be satisfied with only this much of information.

He was so infuriating in that moment that she wondered if she should simply storm off. "But are you two together or not?" Christine questioned angrily but a glimmer of hope managed to flicker into her eyes.

"I owe her father everything, Christine. He passed away a couple of years ago and you've seen how Luciana is. She needs someone to take care of her constantly. But no, I have never harbored any romantic notions when it comes to her " Erik looked at her with such softness that she was sure she was going to melt right there.

The taut fury in her posture softened. There were still so many unanswered questions but she was satisfied with this for now. Heat flushed to her cheeks, and she didn't know if it was shyness or her desire for him.

"I shouldn't have pushed you for answers. Its really none of my business." For what seemed like an eternity, they both simply stood there looking at each other, unsure of what to do next.

A long exhale, and she finally found her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow." Christine whispered, smiling at him like he invented the goddamn sun.

\-----------------

The wind was blowing harshly and tugging at her curls, as Christine walked down the street back to her little apartment. She struggled to make herself stop smiling, which only resulted in her making an even stranger expression. Ignoring the curious stares of people on the street, she hurried up to her once pretty but now fallen into disrepair, building. She rummaged around in her bag to find her keys when she heard footsteps behind her. Clutching her keys now as a weapon instead, Christine whirled around abruptly.

"Whoa, Chris! It's just me." 

With his easy laugh and handsome smile, Raoul pushed his blonde hair back and beamed at her.

Christine gaped at him. Looking at the boy she had loved for most of her life with bittersweet feelings welling in her chest, she wondered if she had the strength to let him go all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

The dazzling bright lights of the chandelier shimmered off the polished green marble of the walls and floor and bathed the grand hall of the Garnier Academy in an emerald radiance. Christine knew she should appreciate the enchanting beauty around her more but whatever joy she might have felt was encased in the metallic terror of stage fright. The day had finally come. The night of the fundraiser. Today would determine her future in music. She just had to perform in front of a 300-odd audience filled with important patrons and musicians. No big deal. Christine could not afford any distractions whatsoever but Raoul's face kept conjuring up in her mind's eye. The recollection of the conversation they had the other day was enough to make her feel like an icy knife had impaled her chest. Unbidden, a few tears threatened to escape her eyes. Furious with herself, she quickly brushed them off and began looking for Erik. His words of counsel would bring her focus right back on track. Besides, they were on the best terms they had ever been before and she was hopeful that tonight they might finally make some progress in their relationship.

Spotting him talking and sipping champagne with some big-shot in the opera scene, Christine hesitated interrupting them. Before she could turn back, Erik spied her and called out to her. Smiling shyly, she approached the pair with her heart hammering in her ears. 

"Mr. Reyer, this is the student who will be performing tonight. I promise you will not be disappointed." said Erik, with half a smirk.

Christine simply smiled again, not understanding how he could be so confident in her abilities when she wasn't. Her lips felt dry, she made a mental note to smear another thick layer of gloss and retouch her hair. Fussing over her appearance would calm her nerves. Her looks were something she could control. Her performance on the other hand was a different story. She has practiced tirelessly just within the extent of straining her vocal chords and now she could only pray that her voice wouldn't betray her on-stage. Erik had expressly forbidden her from rehearsing again for fear of tiring her voice and she knew he was right. So, she paced her dressing room restlessly and then progressed to pacing the grand hall restlessly.

"We're glad to have you sing for us. If Erik is vouching for you, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll dazzle us with a stunning performance!" Mr. Reyer said, with a booming laugh that snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Thank you- Thank you so much for the opportunity." That was all Christine managed to say before politely excusing herself and rushing out to the terrace to get some fresh air. The chilly air was doing her voice no favours but she decided it was worth the risk.

"Christine."

Almost tripping over her shimmery, silver heels as she turned back to see who interrupting her breakdown, she saw Erik. Of course, it was Erik. He had a knack for catching her at her worst. The ghostly, pale moonlight gleamed off his black mask which he had favoured over his usual white for tonight. He gave her an appraising glance as if he was just seeing her, truly seeing her for the first time. She almost blushed seeing how pleased he looked. Despite feeling a little ashamed at her vanity, her confidence began seeping back into her. He seemed to devour her with his flaming glance,

"Calm yourself, my dear. You will do splendidly. Simply let the music flow through you."

If anyone other than Erik had said this to her she would consider him a cheeseball. But coming from Erik, she knew it was genuine. Feeling an inexpressible relief, a soothing conviction of protection and security, Christine nodded gravely. She owed it not only to him but herself to give her soul to music.

\--------------

Walking on to the dais, she felt ready to sing her heart out. Christine could not see Erik in the audience but she knew he was there. Like an angel of music watching over her. She let the vehemence of emotion within her escape through her song, stirred by the love within her, emotions that had for so long struggled to claim mastery in her had finally asserted the right to predominate, to overcome, to live, to rise, and reign at last. This is what it must be like to fly, Christine thought. She lost herself in the music, floating above the audience, completely untethered. When the song finally ended, she felt herself come crashing back onto the Earth.

Feeling drained, she anxiously scanned the faces of the audience. Prior to her performance there was a perceptible dullness in them. After her song, it was as if they had been jolted awake with a fresh impulse of vivacity. A thundering applause rang in her ears. Christine wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. But most of all, she just wanted to see Erik.

Bowing deeply and dodging the patrons, she turned on her heels and went back to the terrace. She knew Erik would find other there. The windswept terrace was filled with gargoyles speckled with bird-droppings. Their eyes seemed to follow her, gaze into her soul. A few minutes of waiting awarded her with a private audience with him. Erik came up and stood next to her, a fervent passion visible in his eyes..

"The angels wept tonight, Christine. That was beyond anything I dreamt of." His voice was deliciously soft. "You must know. Surely, you must know how I feel drawn to you as if you were the centre of my very life. We must commit fully to each other, to music." 

Caught off guard by his upfront approach, Christine struggled to find the right words. Erik was finally being honest about his feelings but now she was suddenly afraid of his intensity. A part of her wanted to change the subject to something calm. Like the weather or sports or anything. But it required a degree of courage, excited as he was becoming, even to risk a mute sign of dissent.

"Erik" exclaimed Christine, with a weak, breathless laugh. "This is so abrupt. I-I do have feelings for you. Undeniably. But this is a bit much, don't you think?"

"There is nothing to fear. Is it Luciana that's stopping you? You must dismiss all thought of her. I will send her away if you just say the word." His gaze relaxed slightly, and he gave the softest of sighs. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." He grazed the back of his hand against her cheek, as soft as a summer breeze.

"There's just a lot of drama I'm dealing with right now. I don't know if I can do this- I can't- I..." Christine trailed off. 

Why did he have to be so intense? Couldn't he simply ask her out for drinks? or coffee? But no, this was Erik. Whatever his pursuits, his eagerness in them knew no bounds or moderation.

"Drama? What do you mean? Tell me." demanded Erik gruffly.

Taking in a shaky breathe, she revealed her run-in with Raoul, her ex-boyfriend she explained, the other day. Erik bristled visibly at that but made no comment. She did not feel any inclination to get into the messy details of their conversation but decided to just get it over with.

"Apparently, the real reason he broke up with me was because he was developing feelings for Meg." She gave a hollow laugh. "Straight out of a telenovela, am I right? Girl's boyfriend gets the hots for her best friend." Christine said with a self-deprecating smile. She remembered bitterly how Meg had tried to tell her about Raoul's unwanted advances towards her in the cafe and she just brushed her off like an idiot.

Erik looked unsure of what to say. Awkwardly, he took a step toward her. He reached a tentative hand to her shoulder before retracting it with a sudden force.

"Do you still care for him?" He asked in a soft, dangerous voice which raised goosebumps on her arms.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think I did. But when I saw him...I don't know. I really don't. I'm sorry I'm being so confusing." Finally, Christine burst into tears.

A few moments passed in silence where both of them were uncertain of what to say. The silence was occasionally broken with a few sniffs from her side and the faint chattering from the hall. She silently thanked God for not letting more people in the terrace to bear witness to her crying.

"Hush, Christine. Ssshh." Erik was calmed her with a soothing voice. Then he began singing softly as he stroked the small of her back with a light pressure. Christine felt her breathing starting to return to normal as she listened to his song. He possessed a fine voice- a mellow, powerful bass, into which he threw his own feeling, his own force; finding a way through the ear to the heart, and there waking sensation strangely.

They both locked eyes. The fog in Christine's mind cleared. She felt completely hypnotized by his voice.

Erik whispered "My life has passed in unutterable misery and dreary solitude. For the first time I have found someone I can truly love- I have found you."

Still stuck in a dreamlike trance, Christine felt her hand move up to his face as if guided by a ghostly presence. She could not commit herself to Erik without knowing what he was hiding. Convinced that she was doing this for his own good, she grabbed his mask and pulled it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...  
> it's done.  
> The unmasking finally happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before (clearly) so please, be kind!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
